Our Reactions, Our New Life And Our Antics
by Thugpanda
Summary: ON HAITUS!Lily and i go to japan! On Scholarships! see us discover the host club, what its like to have two souless gingers in your class and more!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first Fanfic! So would you go easy on the flames? I'm not saying no flames, just not any death threats, ok :) P.s The OCs used in this story is based off me and my imagination. The OC's name is Mariana (that is my real name) and the other OC is named Lily (the name of one of my friends) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own. I repeat; I do not own!**

* * *

><p>Seeing the ticket, the airport and the six bags we had to haul from our houses made a sudden thought hit me, <em>we are really leaving... going to Japan! <em>My best friend lily and I were really headed for Japan!

Lily and I got scholarships at Ouran Academy, which was a school for the rich and popular and I can tell you that Lily and I were not rich and/or popular. We got in there for our smarts! Which really surprised me; lily and I aren't the smartest kids out there.

"Mariana, could you please hurry up! We are already late." Lily's voice brought me out of my pondering. I looked for her voice and saw that she was a good five feet away from me, and still walking, with all the people in the airport it was getting hard to see her. I ran to catch up to her, "You could have waited for me you know." I said in between pants "Where are the bags?" I asked no longer seeing the six bags we brought with us. "Oh, I got them sent out to the plane when I got the tickets printed out, besides I still have my purse and you still have your bag." she said. I looked at her _purse _and my black messenger bag. Which contained a video game, a few books (harry potter if you must know), a really small bag of makeup, a laptop, and a few snack bars. While she had books (same as me), a _big_ bag of makeup bag, a cell phone…it really surprises me how much she can fit in that small little pink purse.

I really wonder why we are friends, seeing as we are both opposites; she is really girly while I am a bit of a tomboy. She loves wearing pink and other bright colors while I like to stay in the darker colors. She's tall and I'm short. The only similarities between us are our love for books, fanfiction and appearances; we both had olive skin, dark hair, dark eyes and our shortness seeing as we are 14 and 15(she's 14) and we are 5'4. It _really_ sucks being short and always having to look at up people!

Now that my rant is finished we must go on with the story my life.

After security checks and what not we boarded the plane, because this was all paid for by the school we got first class seats!

* * *

><p><strong>Some many hours later...<strong>

After collecting our bags, we went outside and tried to hail a cab. After many tries we finally got one,( I have to thank God for Rosetta stone or else we would be lost.) we had an apartment near the school supplied by the school and with nanny to watch over us.

Arriving at the apartment we saw the nanny already waiting for us, she was a small chubby women with dark hair pulled up in a painful looking bun, she was young only 30 years old. "hello, Mari-Chan and lily-Chan. Welcome to your new house, you will be starting school tomorrow." she then led us inside. "May I ask what your name is ?" I asked.

"And how did you know our names?" lily asked, she got nervous of people ( mostly pedophiles or creepers)

"i was told your names, and you may call me Hani-san" she replied " if you need me call me, we have pizza in the kitchen" with that she walked away... I liked her; she won't interrupt in our personal life.

Lily and I had to share a room, "well I guess we're here..." I said after we silently unpacked. Jetlag had put its toll on us. "Yeah, have you seen the uniforms? They're pretty, but the colour is horrid! "After that we had our regular in depth fanfiction centered conversation before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>I had a feeling tomorrow was going to be a long day, a surprising day.<p>

_I wonder how much Japan can stand us before were shipped out of this place...at least we wont see any souless red heads! right? i don't think the japanese can have natural red heads, right?_

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooookaaaaay, how did you like it? Please review and add to your favorites… wait I need to have a threat, a catchy thing to say or a promise to give you a cyber cookie for you to review and favorite.. here it goes…<strong>

**Review and favourite or I will come in your room at night…**

**Review and favourite and I will give you a cookie**

**Clicky clackity that button**

**ps. what would you like? having a chapter a week updating on sunday**** with one cahpter repersenting a day or a few chapters a week with several chapters for one day? i like having one chapter a week but i want to know what you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2: I ASk Kyoya On A 'Date'

**The last chapter is what a person might call the starter chapter.**

**I do not own OURAN HIGHSCHCOOL HOST CLUB only my character, Mariana. I am only renting lily for this story ….**

I woke up the next morning feeling dazed and weird, now I always felt dazed in the morning **(A/N** **he he I'm writing this 10 minutes after I woke up) **but weird was only when I woke up in strange places…and then it hit me, _I'm in effing Japan! _

Putting on my glasses, I looked over to the other bed across the room; lily was sleeping (with a snore). And with my evil, devious and purely awesome brain…I made a plan!

I looked over at the clock: it was 6:30 am. _Just enough time_, I thought. Carefully I went to take a shower making sure to make little to no noise. I just now looked at what the house looked like, it had a dark-gray color on the walls all over the house and it was easily seen that the nanny's room was next to the kitchen (which had a pizza laying on the counter that was missing two slices) because there was a long hallway with three doors, doors that were most likely to be a small bedroom, the laundry room and a bathroom. Sadly that bathroom was the only one with a shower (lily and I had a bath room with a toilet and a sink only) in the house. Quickly I went back to our room, grabbed a towel and my shower stuff.

After my short shower I dressed in that horrible uniform, put on light makeup and checked the time; 7:05. _Perfect._

Lily was already in her uniform, her back was to me and she was listening to her iPod. _She should be more careful of here surroundings. _I crept up to her and put my on her neck making sure to put a grip on her neck. She screamed, "Pedophile! Ahhhh! Haha haha haha haha haha!" She turned around to see me in my big _yellow _poufy dress. Seeing my in this dress with my light touches of dark makeup was apparently hilarious, her screams of terror turned into screams of laughter.

After her laughter died down, she asked "did you plan that or was it just instinct?"

"It's my instinct to plan to scare you" I replied walking towards the kitchen.

In the kitchen I saw Hana-san making us English muffins. "Good morning, here's your breakfast you'll have to walk to school today. It's just to the right keep following the sidewalk until you see a bunch of buildings that's it the high school is pink." She said handing us our muffins. We ate our muffins in silence; I knew we were both thinking the same things: _a pink school? _

After finishing heaven with butter, we grabbed our bags and headed out the door. "How do you think school is gonna be like? I think it's going to great! Imagine all the cute guys!" She said. "Remember we have to learn, and I guess there will be cute guys!" I said admitting that I will indeed be looking forward the male student body.

After walking a distance we arrived at the school, the buildings were pink but that didn't make it any less amazing: the buildings looked big and regale. "Wow…this is awesome!" lily whispered. All I could do was nod my head. Walking in was the same, the decor was… expensive looking.

"Come on we have to go to dean's office to see if all our paperwork is ready. Hurry up, if were early we can see the school!" I said walking towards the sign marked clearly "dean's office", with Lily hiding behind (she was always shy in public as am I, but I tend to be more independent).

Entering the office we asked the secretary we could speak to the Dean. "You are the scholarship students from America, right?" she asked. We nodded in unison. She then pointed us a brown door, we knocked on the door and a cherry voice said "come in". We did what the voice told us, and went in. inside the office had a nice view of a garden; it was burgundy walls, a desk, swivel chair and two green chairs.

"Sit down; please you are lily and Mariana right? From America" he said as he shakes our hands. After five minutes, he gave us our schedules and a map of the school. We had about an hour before class started for club activates; his son had a club in music room three, it might be a music club or something like that.

After touring the school we decided to be good social crazed girls (sarcastic) we went to the abandoned music room to check out the dean's son club.

With all the anime and manga I love, I know that there is possibly that this will be a host club(I simply hate host clubs it might as well be next step to prostitution) but then again I really doubt that japan could be that stereotypically correct. Lily went ahead and opened the door not imagining what horror or bliss could lie ahead.

As soon as she opened the door white light blinded us, flower petals came at us and seven EXTERMLY good looking guys appeared 

The bright light made me bow my head until my eyes would adjust. The flower petals got tangled in our hair and the hot guys made lily gasp.

After my eyes got used to the light, I studied the boys. The tallest guy was tan and had black hair. _Strong and Silent Type_. On his shoulders was a small kid with messy blond hair and big blue eyes. _Loli-shōta Type. _A guy wearing glasses with black hair and gray eyes was writing in a black notebook. _The cool type. _Two red headed twins with hazel eyes and arms around each other's waist. _The little devil types…and possible twincest. _A blond guy with violet eyes. _The princely type. _A feminine looking guy …that's a girl! A **girl **with brown eyes and dark hair. _Cross dresser?...well she must be the natural type. _

_So this is a host club._ "This is a host club!" I whispered to lily. She looked at me like I was crazy. _Well now that were here… "_We don't mean to interrupt but would you tell my oblivious friend here what a host club is? Then we'll leave?" I said before the princely type said anything that would make lily slap/maim him.

"I'll tell you what a host club is, but wouldn't you two princesses like to stay. I can cater to both of you." Said princely type. "We'll stay, but I don't think your my type. "I said clearly bored. During this conversation lily was hiding behind me, "what the hell is a host club? Mariana would you please explain?" lily said behind me. "Let us introduce ourselves, my name is Kyoya, second year. You are Mariana and lily, scholarship students from America." Said the guy with the glasses, the last part wasn't a question.

"How do you our names? Are you a stalker?" lily yelled. " No my little princess, he just likes to keep tabs on people." Said the princely type. Continuing with their introductions, princely type is Tamaki Souh(second year), the tall guy was called Mori, the cute kid was Hunny (both were third years), the red headed twins were Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin and the crossdresser was Haruhi Fujioka(all three of them were in their first year like us and we all had class 1A).

They then went on to explain to lily what a host club was, while she sat back straight with a notebook clearly ready to soak up any new information. I sat on the couch playing Mario on my DS until I felt a hand on my shoulder which made me jump up, whip around to see Tamaki. "Do. Not. Touch. Me." I said in whisper. He completely ignored me and said "my princess we would like you to listen on this part of the explanation." He said as he led me to the seat next to lily. "Hey, I call Tamaki, he's hot" lily whispered as soon as I sat down. "Whatever you want, I don't long as we get to class on time" I whispered back.

"Now that you know what a host club is, you promised you would stay. We would like you to choose which type you would like. At this lily leaned forward _really_ wanting to know the types. I looked at my watch; 20 minutes until class started. The types are:

Tamaki was the princely type_. Knew it! But did he have to make it so obvious? _

Kyoya was the cool type. _Of course…but he doesn't look that nice._

Mori was the stoic, wild type._hmmmm well ooooookaaay._

Hunny the _Loli-shōta. I knew it! Hmmm maybe I'll choose him, he would be less of a hand full than Tamaki and HE HAS CAKE!_

Haruhi was the natural type._no duh! Why wouldn't a girl be a natural with other girls?_

The gingers were the little devil types. _Urrrg and I thought I left immature boys back in the states!_

Having no clue on who to choose I simply left lily to choose first,"ooooh, I want my host to be Tamaki! 'cause he's so hot, and brave and hawt!" lily said in a fast rush. Being a good friend and all(more like making her owe me later), I let her slide on her grammar mistakes. Tamaki took lily to a table and chatted her while she had all her wishes come true. I on the other hand was still thinking on what host to choose…_Mori was out of the question; I want a guy who I can have an actual conversation with(a smart conversation).Hunny was in the middle seeing as he would be less trouble, but I don't want any kids or kid like people to patronize and if I was here why not make the best of it? The twins? Well if I choose them they will most likely get a big head(I may not know them much but _all _twins are cocky), so no. that means…_"Kyoya- sempai you're the only civilized and mentally stable person here soooo…"

**Haha I'm so mean I left a cliffy! Please leave reviews! :)**

**Favourite or DIE!**

**Favourite and I will give you cake!**

**Click that button it's getting really lonely **

**The first one to review gets their screen name bolded in the first A/N k?and a story dedicated to them(they choose the topic I'll write it for them, upload and dedicated to them!)!**

**Soooooooooooooooo review, favourite and check out my profile!**


	3. Inside The Head Of A Love Struck Girl

**Bananacreampuff is my first reviewer! She gets a story dedicated to her! (Oneshot) and a chapter with her penname in it! Yay!**

**p.s this is a filler chapter!**

**Mariana**

**Age: 15**

**Eye Colour: Black brown**

**Height: 5'4(she has to look up at everyone in club except Hunny and Haruhi*sad face*)**

**Hair Colour: black**

**Hair Style: side bangs (AKA emo bangs) and chopped in layers**

**Skin tone (A/n sorry if I offended anybody): olive, but pale from the lack of sun.**

**Status: middle class, public schooled until now.**

**Heritage: (I want it known that the characters are not fully American) mostly Hispanic/ Latino, but has a great-great..grandfather who was Japanese.(this is half true for me seeing as I do not know that nationality of my great…grandfather, all I know was that he was Asian most likely Chinese or Japanese as I was told)family comes from Mexico.**

**Notes: wear's black thick rimmed glasses and has an obsession with the Weasley twins! And loves smart, cunning, powerful and observant people. Takes other people under her wing when she sees potential . Has two younger sisters. **

**Lily**

**Age: 14 Turning 15 in a week! **

**Eye Colour: Brown**

**Height: 5'4(she will enjoy looking up to Tamaki)**

**Hair Colour: Dark Brown**

**Hair Style: long and side parted with a head band**

**Skin tone: pale olive**

**Status: middle class, public schooled until now.**

**Heritage: mostly Hispanic with European blood(family comes from Ecuador)**

**Notes : wears contacts. Is an only child. Is in lust with Tamaki. Is shy and needs someone to support her.(me!)And likes sweet, caring people. Is Homophobic.**

_Lily's POV_

I chose Tamaki as my host because I could already tell he was caring, sweet and HOT! Looking over at him I saw his violet eyes, his blond hair and it all made knees weak, but we were sitting down. I nodded my head in response to whatever Tamaki was saying(I really wasn't paying attention). I quickly glanced over to Mariana on the other side of the room, she was having a hard time choosing a host…but she'll be fine. Back to Tamaki!

**Thanks for the review from bananacreampuff!**

**I'm too lazy to add a threat to get you to favourite and review sooo just do and I'll be happy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Seconds Hi I'm sorry for being slow on updating but take notice that I am around the age of 11-13 and in middle School and I live far from my school and I have homework! **

**I'm sorry for the short chapter!**

**Sooo thank you I really love all my reviewers!(That's kinda creepy)**

**Story start NOW**

Making up my mind I choose Kyoya as my host because h**e** seems the sanest (except Haruhi, who is a girl). He was taller than me, had flawless pale skin with stylish glasses worn over gray-brown eyes. We sat down at a table and I heard a few girls whisper things about Kyoya almost never hosting… "You don't host much do you?" I said.

"Yes, most of the time I am managing the club." Wait wasn't he the VP of the club and the touchy feely guy (AKA Tamaki) was the president.

"Aren't you the VP…oh _right…_Tamaki could never be able to do that…" I said, understanding. Tamaki is to…ummm…incapable. I sat there having idle chatter about stuff when I randomly said "you know Haruhi is a girl right?..." I said leaning in close so the others wouldn't hear. "Yes I am aware that she is." He said calmly leaning in for the same reason. "Do the _others _know?" by others I meant Tamaki and the guests. "The guests have no idea*cue creepy look* and it will stay that way… Tamaki and the other hosts know seeing as they took her in naming her Tamaki and my daughter along with twins with Mori and Hun being the neighbors." He said with a creepy smile at the end making me shudder. "Why is she hosting?" I said slowly still taking in their little family setting. "well…" cue him telling me about some expensive vase she broke which she had to pay back seeing as she was a _commoner_(wtf?). "That's an interesting notion… I took that information stored it in the dark, scary and perverted place called my brain for later to tell lily.

I quickly looked at my watch and saw that it was almost time for class I quickly got up and excused myself and went to grab lily. I came up to her table with Tamaki, she didn't even look up! _Love __lust is blind. _Now like the bitchy person I am I sat up on the table(carefully the tableware and china 'cause I don't wanna end up like Haruhi) and started singing Rebecca Blacks Friday, the opening song to A Very Potter Musical and Harry Potter in 99 second until she snapped out of her trance.

"whaa?..." she said dazed looking up at me with big brown eyes…"you have poop eyes" I said calmly before telling her it's time for class.

Classes were the usual boring thing except with a big poufy dress.

**Thank you guys sorry for being late on update I've got school and yesterday my friend got in a fight and we were worrying about him cuz it was with a guy older than him who choked him(he is in 6****th**** grade while me and the guy who beat him up are in 7****th****) but yea they called the police and stuff(it was a bus fight) so I'm kinda sad… well yea I went to carowinds on Sunday! It was fun(do any of you were carowinds is?) soo yea I'm kinda depressed o the chapies might take longer than usual.**

**Can anyone spot the YouTube thing I put in? There 3 really obvious ones and 1 hard one!**

**Review, Favorite and visit my profile!**


End file.
